Church of Iophito
Church of Iophito The Church if Iophito is a religion shared by the Empires of Hecleoton and Krieg. It is unclear where the belief system actually started, but it is presumed to be from a shared ancestry, probably from a tribe. Major Gods Iophito Iophito is a female calico cat, and is also the central god of the religion. Iphotites, followers of this religion, believe that Iophito created Earth and it's inhabitants, and is using it as a plaything. For this reason, tricolored cats, paintings, and other such colorful memorabilia are considered sacred, and felines in general are not to be harmed in any way. A painting of Iophito from Hecleoton is depicted to the right. There are numerous smaller feline gods mentioned in the religious text, though only four others are mentioned and treated as other major gods. Faeten Faeten, the goddess of travel, thievery, and wit is mentioned as a neutral party in most texts. Typically she is depicted as casting tricks, or causing trouble to human settlements. It is more than likely that Faeten is the reason black cats are typically referred to as bad luck, despite being depicted as a light-gray furred cat. Faeten is mentioned as being the daughter of Iophito, and as such has a very sacred place in the religion. Ayvizen Ayvizen, the god of honor, organization, and intelligence is mentioned as being able to transform to a lion at his will. He is typically referred to as if he was companions to great leaders, a warrior in battle, and other such deeds. He is also described as preferring human company over other cats. He frequently gets in major arguments with his sister, Luhosha. One story, the 'Written Accords of Hazoket', describes how Luhosha had raised an army of the dead to wreck havoc on the living, and how Faeten and Ayvizen had to band together with a human nation to drive them back. Ayvizen is mentioned as being the 'keeper of the sky' in the Text of Argumon. Luhosha Luhosha, the goddess of death, gifts, and love is arguably one of the more fickle goddess's of Iophito's litter. Luhosha is invariably mentioned as having a distaste for Humankind, even trying to eradicate them repeatedly. Even as such, she still is mentioned as being responsible for love between humans, and is the guardian of gifts. She is described as being hairless, unorganized, and intelligent. Luhosha is also mentioned as being the 'keeper of the earth' in the Text of Argumon. Elani Elani, the goddess of intelligence, writing, and planning is mentioned as being the daughter of Ayvizen. Possibly as a result, Elani also prefers human company. Elani is also written as being capable of predicting the future. As such, many followers of Iophito pray to Elani for good luck, safety, and other such daily things. Elani is said to have beaten Ayvizen in a boxing match by talking Ayvizen down from attacking, and surrendering. Probably due to this story, Elani is also celebrated as the Goddess of Diplomacy. Elani is mentioned as being the 'keeper of the sea' in the Text of Argumon. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Religion